You can run, but you can't Hyde
by Donatellolover
Summary: Meet Hyde, he's a six foot mutant turtle. He's also a vampire hunter. What happens when he finds out he's not the only mutant turtle in town? You'll just have to see for yourself! P.S. My second fanfiction so, please bear with me.
1. Chapter 1: A Predator Is Born

Chapter 1: A Predator Is Born

Hyde sat silently and watched the scurrying people from above. Little did they know he observed them with something more than curiosity. He watched with hunger. As if on cue, his stomach growled and he started pacing nervously.

_What's wrong with me?_

He didn't even remember how he had gotten up here in the first place. The last thing he remembered was training with his dad at the base. But whenever he tried to remember something, his hunger would just take over. So in order to make it stop he would have to sate it. For a couple minutes he waited for something, anything to happen, but it didn't.

Bored and hungry, he leaped onto another rooftop, making sure he was in the shadows. He peaked into the alley below, and………….

_Bingo! Although i don't even know what it is that I'm hungry for..._

Down below was a sorry looking man trying to mug an old lady.

_Why does everybody go for the weak ones?? Where's the fun in that??_

He shrugged to himself and jumped down into the alley, landing right behind the wanna be mugger.

"How much of a pussy do you have to be to mug an old lady??" Hyde enjoyed the look of surprise and fear that passed over the guy's face when he saw him.

_I'd be scared of me, too. I am an almost 6 foot tall turtle._

He was too hungry to play around any longer. He lunged for the mugger and easily took his gun away. The old lady saw what was going on and got the hell out of there, screaming. The mugger pleaded for his life as Hyde held him up by the throat. Wetting his lips, he ignored the pathetic cries, dug his fangs into the guy's neck and let instinct take over. He would have to hurry with this one. The old lady had caught some attention. He HATED hurrying, but something in the back of his mind told him he didn't to be discovered. So he obeyed.

Pleasure swept through his body as blood poured into his mouth.

He enjoyed every minute of it.

After he was done he wiped his mouth, and in one jump landed back onto the rooftop he was on moments before. He yawned, burped and then started on his way again. A few rooftops later, the scent of a predator reached him and he recognized it. The smell triggered a memory that was buried just below the surface..

_-----"Hurry up, Hyde. You wouldn't want an 'old man' whooping your ass, would you?" Matt yelled over his shoulder as he ran across the roof._

_Hyde was struggling to keep up. Matt had worked him extra hard today and he was still recovering. Sighing, He pumped his legs harder and a few seconds later he and Matt were running side by side. **Like father, like son. Even if son was a mutant turtle and father was a human vampire hunter.**_

_He chuckled to himself and stuck his tongue out at Matt. He wouldn't get stuck with extra chores, not this time. Before he could make a sarcastic remark, Matt's face got serious. He knew what that meant, it was time to get back to business._

_Tonight was just a usual run. They would search all over the city, and if they found any signs of a vampire they would track it and kill it. But Hyde had an uneasy feeling about tonight. His gut told him that something terrible was about to happen. So he quit messing around and started to sweep the area._

_"Please, no! Don't hurt us! Somebody help!!!!" A woman screamed._

_Hyde gently nudged Matt and pointed to a ragged looking shed on the rooftop next to them, that's where the scream had come from. They quietly pulled out their weapons and crept up to the shed._

_When they reached the shed, all they found was a piece of paper taped to the side. It read Sucker! The hairs on Hyde's neck raised when he heard laughing coming from behind them. He spun around quickly and his eyes narrowed at the people he saw before him._

_A group of six stood before them. With smug faces they laughed and mocked them until a tall guy with spiked black and red hair held up his hand. They went silent immediately. He had to be the leader. The leader's black eyes met Hyde's and lit up with sick satisfaction. "You hunters are fooled so easily. Now, you will cooperate and come with us. We wouldn't want anybody else dying, would we?"_

_Hyde stepped forward, making the disgust in his voice clear. He knew the code of the hunter and the first rule was to never give in. "Go fuck yourself, leech. We don't surrender."_

_The leader frowned for a brief second then grinned evilly. Getting a bad feeling, Hyde turned around and found that one had somehow gotten out of his sight and was gripping Matt by the neck._

_Hyde saw red, but before he could do anything something hit the back of his head and he started to feel dizzy. He knew never to turn your back to a vampire, but he had done it anyway. Now he paid for his stupid mistake._

_"Fuck. This isn't good." Hyde whispered then fell to his knees. He was seeing double and felt like he was about to pass out. The last thing he heard before losing consciousness was his father's voice yelling for him to stay awake._

_A sharp pain jolted Hyde back into the conscious world. He opened his eyes and saw curious faces looking down at him through a glass window._

_**Where the hell am I??** _

_All of his senses became alert as he remembered what had happened on that rooftop. He shivered, and knew he was in a lab. He could tell by the smell of death. It reeked. Another hint was that he was strapped to a cold metal table. Fury started to boil his blood._

_**What did they do with Matt?**_

_"The other hunter is dead. So you can stop worrying now." A voice to his left said._

_It was the leader that they encountered on the roof. __How long have I been out? Days? Hours?? "Why don't you just kill me too?! Because I swear to fucking god you'll pay when I get loose!!" he hissed at the guy._

_The leader laughed. "You will serve a greater purpose for us. Whether you like it or not, you don't have a choice."_

_"That's what you think!" Hyde grumbled._

_He ignored Hyde's remark and walked up to the metal slab. "I should introduce myself. You need to know the name of your master. Dominic Slait is my name. You'll come to know it well."_

_Hyde struggled to break free as Dominic got closer. "Fuck you! You'll never be my master!!"_

_Dominic rolled his eyes, pulled out a set of keys from his pocket and unlatched Hyde from the table. Hyde went stiff from shock but quickly recovered. He growled and leaped at Dominic, but he simply wasn't there anymore. Landing hard on the floor, Hyde jumped up and found Dominic at the other side of the room._

_"You can't beat me, I'm a vampire. Way faster than a mere mutant." Dominic spat, it seemed he was starting to get annoyed. In a short second, Dominic was standing right in front of him._

_He ducked as Dominic swiped a fist at his face and punched back. He thought he would have impact but Dominic just grabbed his fist. His jaw dropped. No vampire had ever been able to do that to him, he'd always been too quick._

_There was a sick crunching sound as his wrist was broken, courtesy of Dominic. He cringed in pain and gasped for air when he was shoved hard into the wall behind him. "If you would have played along, none of this would be happening."_

_Dominic grabbed him by the neck and tilted his head to the side._

_**Oh no……………….Please no!!**_

_He knew what would come next, so he wasn't surprised when he felt the intense pain from fangs piercing his throat. Hyde pushed and shoved, trying anything to get the creature away from him. He didn't want to become one of them. He knew that if his blood was drained he would be too weak to resist Dominic's blood when it was offered to him. But fighting only made the pain worse. Dominic was right; he was no match for a vampire. A master vampire, at that._

_He hated that, he hated feeling so helpless, so weak. Slowly, Dominic drained his blood._

_**The bastard's enjoying this..**_

_His eyes started to feel strained, it was hard to see straight. Almost like when he was little, his dad would sneak him into the movies and they would watch them for hours and hours until he fell asleep._

_**Father…………you can't be dead. What am I going to do without you??** _

_Tears slowly started to flow from his weary eyes. It was the first time he'd cried in years. He felt himself sink to the floor. Dominic had his fill, now it was his turn. He couldn't fight it. When he felt the blood in his mouth his body took over and his mind was shoved aside._

_A few minutes later Dominic pulled his arm away. Hyde immediately felt the effect. He doubled over in pain and an agonized cry escaped his lips. It felt like something was tearing him apart from the inside out. He could feel the vampire blood coursing through to the rest of his body, changing and transforming it. His breathing became slower and everything seemed to go into hyper drive._

_"To fully change it will take a few more minutes. You will continue to be bombarded with the pain you feel now, while the vampire blood fights your blood. It might be a little different, what with your mutant blood but you will change no matter what." Dominic's voice seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere all at once._

_Gritting his teeth, Hyde shakily stood and spoke "Where's my father?!"_

_"You're father?? Oh, the other hunter. I'm afraid you won't be seeing him anytime soon." Dominic opened his mouth to say something else but before he could, he was tackled ferociously by Hyde._

_Hyde would have liked to rip out his throat, but he was shaking and some sort of alarm went off. He jumped off of Dominic and burst out of the room. It turned out the room he was kept in was at the edge of the building. He could see the orange rays of sunset. All that separated him from freedom was one glass door. Technically it wasn't a door, it was just a large panel of glass._

_**Well, there's about to be a door there!**_

_  
He got a running start and as he jumped, another spasm of horrible pain gripped him. He flinched at the moment when he hit the glass, causing him to fall to the ground rather than land on his feet. There were stinging sensations all over his body and he could feel the blood starting to ooze out. Gasping for breath, he tried to stand up but fell back down._

_**Oww, gotta love the timing.....**_

_"Don't just stand there, GRAB him!!" Dominic yelled from behind him._

_**I will not be taken again! Not ALIVE, anyway!!**_

_It torn him up inside to leave his father behind but he knew he had to do it. And with that, he forced himself to stand and he ran until he couldnt hear the angry shouts of Dominic peircing the air. Every few minutes a wave of agony would sweep over him and he would be forced to his knees. Sticking to the shadows, it took him about 20 minutes to reach the warehouse that he and Matt had used for a base. He staggered inside inside and made it to the training mats before he passed out._

_"Dad..I will avenge you..." He slurred as darkness took hold of his exhausted mind.------_

Tears stung his eyes, and anger started to rise up inside him.

_How could i have forgotten??!!!_

With an animal like roar, he charged after the predator that made the mistake of being near him.


	2. A Wackjob Of A Family

Disclaimer: I guess I forgot to put one of these on the first chapter. Well I don't own the turtles or anyone that's been heard of before. All I own is the plot and the non-famous characters.

Now I don't have to worry about being made into a kabob…..

So here it is. I just noticed that Hyde might actually cuss more than Raph does…..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: A Wackjob Of a Family

His heart was racing a million miles a second. He already knew what would be waiting for him. A second later, he was standing face to face with a dozen vampires. They smiled at him; they were warm, welcoming smiles.

_What the hell?! First they want to rip me apart, now they're smiling at me like I'm a long lost brother!_

"You're one of us now. Just like Master wanted." A girl laughed, it was a horrible sound.

"The bloodlust in your eyes is a thrill to see. But it should be directed at pathetic humans, not us." Another one said; his tone was like a father scolding his child.

Hyde gritted his teeth. He liked the thought of being a vampire about as much as jumping out of a plane with no parachute. "Hey, dipshits! I'll never be one of you! I may be a vampire, but never will follow that prick, Dominic!"

Frowning, they all started to spread like the red sea. "How sad. Still in denial, I see." Hyde heard Dominic's voice coming closer. He was walking past his parted followers. "At least you fed. I was concerned you would starve to death. Now that would have been a shame."

_Well if it isn't the prick himself…Wait?! How did he know I've fed?_

"It was entertaining the way you dispatched of that robber. Did you enjoy it?" Dominic seemed truly curious, which was odd.

"Whatever. I don't think it's any of your business!" He yelled. He didn't know why Dominic cared and his confusion was making him angrier.

Without saying a word, Dominic pulled out a knife and cut across his wrist. A stream of blood started to drip from the cut. All of the others plugged their noses.

As soon as the smell hit Hyde, his eyes widened. He gasped in pain and dropped to his knees.

_It…it smells so good…I have to control myself…I have to…_

"Wh-what is this??!!" He hissed in pain as the smell tortured him. It begged him to have a taste.

"This, is one of the many downsides of being a God. The smell of blood triggers the pains of hunger."

_A God? Did he just say A God?? This guy is clearing missing a few fucking marbles from his collection._

"Were you dropped on your head as a baby?! You're not a god!" Hyde spat, between deep breaths. He looked at the ground, trying not to look at the puddle of crimson that was pooling around Dominic's feet.

He heard Dominic grunt in disinterest. "Your insults don't effect me. I'm just trying to help you."

The sound of footsteps got closer and the smell started to get stronger as well. He put a hand around his throat as if to strangle the burning that was starting to thicken there. "St-Stay away!!" Hyde screamed and tried to stand.

He felt a hand shove him down until he was on his knees again. Dominic shoved his wrist in Hyde's face just as he looked up. "It's okay. One little taste won't hurt." He cooed at Hyde.

Hyde's eyes widened at the closeness of it, and he barely noticed that his hand was reaching forward.

_One little taste won't hurt……_

His tongue slid across the cut Dominic had made. Relief flooded into his throat and killed the burning inside as he put his mouth around the cut and started to drink. Dominic's blood tasted warm and salty, like it had before. He couldn't miss the tang of power that came along with it.

"That's it. We're family now, and family takes care of each other." Dominic's voice shattered his haze and he pulled away as fast as he could.

_What did I just do?! How could I have let him get to me?!!_

"The Brady bunch from Hell, eh? So no hard feelings if I tell you to leave me the fuck alone?" He smirked, with blood still running down his chin. Hyde tried not to show he was shaken up by all of it but Dominic saw through his defenses.

"It's fine if you're scared. We were all scared when we turned. Getting used to it takes time."

"Whatever. I'm leaving and if any of you follow me-" He started to say but Dominic cut him off.

"None of mine will follow you." Dominic spoke with a soft tone, it was starting to annoy him.

Without saying anything, he turned back to the direction he had come from and began running. He leaped from rooftop to rooftop with ease. Noticing just then that he could see in the dark, he smiled.

_This is great! I can see everything! Just like if it was daytime! And better yet…_

He didn't sense anyone following him, Dominic had kept his word so far.. He remembered the blood on his chin and wiped it off. Now that he thought about it, he was hungry again.

_Does this hunger ever end??_

He doubted it did, but he would just have to live with it. There was no cure for vampirism. Besides death, anyway. And he wasn't ready to die, he had to avenge Matt. His weak submission to Dominic back there proved that he had to get stronger, much stronger.

Right now he would stow those worries away for another time. He had to figure out what he was going to do about food.

_Am I going to use an innocent bystander? Or is the crime in this city bad enough for me to get another criminal?? _

Slowing to a jog, he looked below into the alleys as he passed them. He was about to pass over his sixth one when he heard screaming. His hopes rising up, he jumped down into the alley. Much like he did before. The scene in front of him made him give an exasperated sigh.

_Another robber?? Seriously!! Is everyone so poor around here?_

"Boy, it seems you robbers are everywhere! I aim to change that." Hyde growled at the lawbreaker.

The guy turned around and his face was exposed by the nearby streetlight. Only it wasn't a guy, it was a girl. Her hair was a dark blonde color and she was wearing a tight leather outfit. She was robbing a dude in a fancy lawyer-looking suit. He looked scared as hell.

"Well, I could say the same about you, freak. You're the fifth one I've seen. And I aim to change **that**!" She scoffed.

_What the hell did this chick mean?? Fifth one?? There's only one turtle in this town. And it's me!_

"Hey, you in the monkey suit. I'd say it's time for you to split before you see something that'll scare you for life." Hyde chuckled towards her victim.

The suit nodded and bolted out of there. The chick frowned at that and pulled out a knife.

_Oooooo……scary. A knife verses a vampire…._

"Hey bitch, guess what? It's your time to die." He cackled just before she lunged at him.

He didn't even bother with dodging as she jabbed at him with the knife. There was little pain as the knife entered his stomach. He frowned and looked up to see the chick smiling. He watched her smile change to a frown as he pulled the knife out and licked the blood that covered it. Then he licked his lips and said "Tastes good, but I prefer other people's blood."

A second later, he felt the wound in his stomach heal up, it looked as good as new. It was his turn to smile when he saw the terror in her eyes. She screamed before he grabbed her neck and dug his fangs in. His tensed muscles relaxed as he once again fed. Her blood was the best he'd had so far. It was warm, sweet and tasted like lemonade on a scorching summer day. He was about to finish her off when he sensed the presence of four others standing behind him.

"Whatever you're doing, stop right now!!!" A voice to his right yelled at him.

"Uhhhh…Don? Is he sucking that girl's blood??" A squeaky voice asked someone called Don.

"No, Mikey." He heard someone answer back.

Her heart had stopped beating and he was done so he let go of her. She fell to the ground in a limp, lifeless heap. He turned around and his breath caught in this throat at what he saw.

Four turtles clad in ninja-looking gear were in defensive stances, surrounding him. They looked a little taller than five foot, and they looked as surprised to see him as he was them.

_This is impossible….._


	3. More Questions Than Answers

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own them. So, THERE!!**

**I'll try to cut down on the cussing, although it might be hard because Hyde's just a bad-ass that way. I don't know if I succeeded with that with this chapter..**

**Thanks to all who've read and reviewed! It motivates me!! **

**That's all I can think of so here it is. **

**I hope you enjoy!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**Chapter 3: More Questions Than Answers**

**It was several seconds before the silence and shock was broken between the five mutants. Hyde tried to look calm, but confusion was starting to bubble up to the surface. **

_**Are they the other four that that chick was talking about?**_

**He chuckled to himself. It was obvious that they were. There weren't many mutants around New York. He saw them tense as he chuckled, but then one of them spoke. It was the one in blue. "Who are you and what were you doing?"**

**Hyde smirked and studied the others. "I could ask you the same thing. Now get off my case."**

_**The blue one must be the leader, he has a sort of superior vibe radiating from him. **_

**Without taking his eyes off of Hyde, the blue one looked over to the one in red and mumbled "This guy reminds me of you, Raph." This Raph didn't look too happy to hear that.**

_**Raph, huh? Now that I think about it, he reminds me of me too. Funny.**_

**Raph was narrowing his eyes at Hyde, but Hyde could tell that he was curious.**

_**Raph looks like he prefers being on the offensive side, just like me. I can also feel an angry vibe from him. Yet another thing we have in common. I might actually get to like this guy, if I don't have to kill him first.**_

"**So are we similar, Raph?" Hyde laughed and relaxed a little bit. He didn't need to worry anyway. He was a vampire for Christ's sake.**

**Raph narrowed his eyes even more and growled. "Who are you?! If you tell us, maybe we'll let you go."**

"**Ha! **_**YOU**_** let **_**ME**_** go?? I think it's the other way around." He crossed his arms and grinned. He LOVED to egg people on. It was fun. "But if you really want to know that badly….I'm Hyde."**

**They all looked surprised. Especially the blue one. He didn't know if it was because of his name, or that he actually told them. Hyde felt someone staring and turned to find it was the turtle clad in purple. He was observing Hyde like he was a science experiment.**

_**What a creeper….**_

"**What are you looking at?!" Hyde spat at the purple one.**

"**N-nothing." He looked at the ground nervously and glanced at the one next to him; the orange one.**

**The others looked pissed that he yelled at the purple one, but they didn't say anything.**

_**They must be scared of me………….Good.**_

"**Hey, were you sucking that girls blood?! Did you kill her? Are you a vampire, or something?!" The orange one spoke in one breath.**

_**Geez, he's got a big mouth..**_

**Hyde quickly looked over to where Raph and the blue one were, readying for an attack. Maybe the orange one was being used as a distraction. But no, the two were just eyeing him suspiciously. He sighed and looked back at the orange one. He opened his mouth to speak**

"**Oh, I'm Michelangelo, by the way."**

"**Hmmph. Not that it's any of your business, but yes I was. Yes, she's dead and yes I'm a vampire. Satisfied?!" He grumbled at Michelangelo. "Geez…"**

"**See, guys! I told you so!" The orange one smiled like he had just won the lottery.**

"**Why did you kill her?" Raph asked, seeming to get annoyed more each second.**

"**I had my reasons, okay?! So just buzz off." Hyde was getting tired of small talk. He had given them answers and they had given none in return.**

"**That's it! Your so full of yourself!" Raph yelled and charged at him.**

**Faster for the human (or mutant) eye to see, he jumped onto the building's fire escape. He grinned at the surprise on their faces and as Raph hit empty air and crashed into the wall that he had once been in front of. Raising a hand in a mock salute, he shouted "It's been fun, boys. But I've got places to be, and people to avenge. Salutations, losers!" Then he jumped once again onto the rooftop and started running at super speeds.**

_**Aww man! That was funny as hell! Who knows, I might even see them again. It is a small world, afterall….**_

**Suddenly his legs started to slow down and there was an awful pain in his shoulder. More than one, actually. He stopped to check what was wrong, and found four darts in his shoulder. **

_**What the…? Who the hell is shooting darts at me?!**_

**Whoever it was apparently knew that it took a lot more doses of anything to work on a vampire. They had used four. His vision started to blur and he felt nauseous. Trying to walk only succeeded in him falling to his knees. He shook his head, to get rid of his dizziness but it only made it worse.**

_**Not again! This is going to get old…**_

**Hyde collapsed and closed his eyes.**

"**Leo, we can't just leave him here! We have to help him. Whoever drugged him will come for him!"**

**Somebody sighed. "Alright, Mikey. Let's go. He looks heavy."**

_**I'll get them for that..**_

**Darkness once again gripped him, leaving his fate to the four whom he shared an unknown bond with.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**This chapter doesn't have much in it but it's sort a filler, if you will. If you find anything wrong with it, let me know. Thanks for reading!! **

**It's funny but the song SCREAM by AVENGED SEVENFOLD reminds me of Hyde. I was listening to it while doing this chapter. Hehe, thank you AVENGED SEVENFOLD!!!**


	4. Lucky Number 5

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own TMNT. If I did, then I know I would be dreaming. Oh, and I don't own the SAW movies, either.

If there are any questions you have, or if there is something you don't understand don't hesitate to ask me!

_______________________________________________

Chapter 4: Lucky Number 5

_Where am I?_

Hyde looked around him and found that he was in some sort of lab, again. There was all kinds of equipment that looked like they belonged in one of the SAW movies. The smell was awful, blood mixed with chlorine. Puddles of blood were everywhere, and the metal slab that sat in the middle of the room was covered in blood as well.

_What a disgusting place! I'm dreaming, I know it. Why else would I be here?_

"Son! I'm so glad you're alive!!" Matt's voice echoed throughout the room. He turned around to see Matt walking through a concrete door. He wasn't much for hugs, but it was his father! He ran towards Matt and tackled him in a bear hug.

"Dad! I'd been told you were dead!! I-I believed that you actually were!" Tears of joy were trickling down Hyde's face.

_Please don't let me be dreaming! I'd give anything for him to be alive!_

Matt hugged him back and everything seemed to stand still. He had been reunited with his father but something was off. Hyde reluctantly pulled away and looked at Matt.

"Dad, something isn't right here. Why am I in this room? I'm not dreaming am I?" He tried to hide the panic that was making a lump in his throat.

Matt looked down at the floor sadly. "Hyde, I'm sorry to say that I _AM_ dead. And you _are_ dreaming. Dreams are the only way I can talk to you now." Matt raised his head and grabbed Hyde's shoulders firmly. Hyde's eyes widened in shock and pain from hearing those words. "You have to listen to me. The one's who rescued you, the four turtles, you have to trust them. And you have to let them trust you. It's the only way you'll make it."

"But how do you know they're trustworthy?" Hyde asked, bewildered.

"Believe me, you have a bond with them that's stronger than ours. Just give them a chance." Matt put his arms around Hyde and hugged him again. "I have to go now. But we'll talk again soon."

Hyde tried to hold onto Matt harder, he didn't want him to leave. He felt weak and helpless without him. But Matt just wasn't there anymore. His arms were wrapped around air.

"Dad…"

***************************

He was hearing voices. They were muffled at first, but then became clearer and he could finally understand what they were saying.

"Is he growling in his sleep?" One of the voices said.

"It seems like it. Maybe he's having a bad dream?" Another answered back.

For several minutes, Hyde just laid there listening to the voices talk about him. There was muffled laughed a couple of times but he just ignored it. His mind was blank, until he remembered the dream about Matt. Snapping his eyes open, he jerked upwards and spun so his feet were on solid ground. His vision was blurry for a moment or two, but when it cleared he saw he was sitting on an beige colored couch, with two very surprised turtles staring at him.

"Uhh…Good Evening??" Michelangelo nervously said to him.

"You've been out for quite a while. The tranqs in those darts were powerful." The purple one tried to be social.

_Matt wants me to trust THEM??_

Hyde looked at them warily, then scoped out the immediate area. It looked like an abandoned sewer station. The room he sat in was huge, it had a pool, a plasma TV and a bunch of other furniture. There were what looked like two stories, with four rooms on it. Looking to his right, he saw there were two smaller rooms and to his left were three medium sized rooms.

_Not too shabby…._

"So, why'd you bring me to your place?" He put on an indifferent expression and carefully stood up. "You could've just left me there, you know."

"_I_ would have, but fearless didn't want to." Someone said from behind him. He didn't need to turn to see who it was, he knew it was Raph.

Just after that, the blue one jumped down from one of the rooms from above. "That wouldn't have been the honorable thing to do, Raph."

"Whatever, Leo." Raph grunted and started to leave for what looked like the exit.

"Raphael. Wait, my son. There is something we all must discuss." An older sounding voice came from one of the smaller rooms.

Hyde sniffed the air "I smell…a rat."

A makeshift door to the room opened and out walked a giant rat. It walked up to Hyde and bowed. He guessed he was supposed to bow back so he did.

_Dad…..you left out the part about a giant rat._

"It has been too long. It makes me happy to see you again, alive and well." It spoke, or rather he spoke. He smiled at Hyde with fatherly warmth.

All the turtles in the room looked at the rat, surprised.

_What is this rat talking about??_

"I think you got the wrong turtle. Last time I checked I've never met a giant rat before." Hyde chuckled nervously, remembering Matt's words about a bond between him and the turtles.

The rat laughed. "I wasn't giant when I found you and your brothers."

"Brothers??!!" They all asked simultaneously.

The rat merely nodded his head. "There were five baby turtles I found on that fateful day."

______________________________________________________________

I bet noone saw that coming!…………………..Well, I'm sure someone did. But yea. They're all brothers! Who knew? XD Reviews rock my socks! So please, do it for my socks!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I only own Hyde and his psychotic tendencies…oh and the plot.**

**I haven't updated in a while…..gosh. Sorry!!**

**This starts out really boring…..just so you know. It's also badly written, so I'm sorry about that too. X)**

**__________________________________________________**

**Chapter 5: A Brown Paper Bag and a Curious Turtle**

**Hyde struggled to gain composure after what the rat had said. It was hard to believe that he had actual family, not just the adopted family that he'd been led to believe.**

_**This must be a sick joke.**_

"**Care to explain?" He asked curtly, trying not to let his sudden doubt overwhelm him.**

**The rat smiled warmly at him and beckoned the turtles to sit down. Hyde shook his head and said he preferred to stand. "It was seventeen years ago that while searching the sewers for food, I found you five swimming in glowing green ooze. I was surprised at first but then realized that I couldn't leave you to yourselves for fear of what could happen. So, I began gathering you into one group. I had all but one safely by my side. That turtle, as I learned from studying all of you, seemed to prefer being alone and had wondered off while my attention was diverted.**

**The turtle had found a brown bag and was crawling into it just as a human picked the bag up. This human looked rather puzzled as to why a baby turtle was in the sewers, but smiled and held the turtle in his hands gently. The human didn't seem to see the rest of us that sat in front of him, and so I kept quiet. He seemed kind, so I didn't try to stop him as he walked away with the turtle in his hands. What could a measly rat like me do, anyway? That turtle obviously," the rat pointed at the rather surprised Hyde " is you."**

"**So, you're sayin that for tha past seventeen years," Raph stood up, an angry look plastered to his face. "you've lied ta us about having another brother?!"**

**The rat sighed and began saying something about how telling them wouldn't have changed anything, it would've just made them sad. Hyde didn't pay much attention to the conversation around him, his own thoughts were swirling fast inside his head.**

_**So, I have a family after all. But I had a family before. I had Matt. That's right…had. I don't want another family. I want the one I had. Nobody here would ever be able to understand me anyway. They don't want me here, and I don't want to be here.**_

_**No, this could never be my home….they could never by my…..my family..**_

**Hyde took a deep breath and looked around him. The air felt like it was poisoned, it hurt when it went down his throat and it left a disgusting taste in his mouth. He turned his gaze to the five in front of him, they were all arguing. "Thanks for helping me out, but I'm leaving." He interrupted, then turned toward the door when someone grabbed his shoulder. Hyde's nerves bristled at the touch. He now knew why the air burned his throat; he was thirsty…**_**again**_**.**

"**Please don't go." It was the one in purple that spoke to him, he recognized the voice from earlier. He was about to turn around and give him a piece of his mind when he noticed the way he'd been spoken too. It was in a hopeful, yet sad way. Like he actually wanted Hyde to stay. Maybe he'd been wrong about them. Maybe.**

**He was about to speak when pain flared in his chest and he struggled not to double over because of it. "I'll be back." He choked out. "I-I just have to eat."**

**He mentally laughed. Eat. Not the best way to describe it. "We can cook you something if you'd like." Leo stated, concern lacing his tone.**

**This time, Hyde laughed out loud. It hurt when he did, but he enjoyed it. Suddenly he felt his canines get longer and the smell of blood began fogging up his mind. "No. Have to go before I lose control!" Hyde jerked the purple one's hand off of his shoulder and bolted out the door. The next thing he knew, he was in a dark alley. Frantically, he searched for someone to feed on. He preferred to feed on criminals, but he didn't know how long he'd been unconscious. If he didn't hurry he could lose control and attack someone innocent.**

**Just as he was about to climb up to the roof of the building next to him, he heard people behind him. Whirling around, he saw there were three humans dressed in black clothing with a strange red symbol on their shoulders. Their body language suggested that they wanted to fight him. Hyde let a chuckle escape from his lips, they actually thought they could win against him. They were **_**dead**_** wrong.**

**Without thinking, he lunged at the one in the middle and twisted the person's wrist until they let out a cry and dropped the knife they were holding. Another one came up from behind him, so he grabbed the others knife and shoved it up and through his jaw. Hyde smirked maniacally and waited for the other one to attack. While he did, he sunk his teeth into the guy he had trapped underneath him. The man let out a pathetic cry but soon went quiet as Hyde drained him of his blood.**

**Once he'd drained all of the guy's blood, he remembered the lone survivor and yanked out the knife that was imbedded in the other one's jaw. Blood squirted out from the wound even though they guy was long since dead. Like a kid with a lollipop, Hyde licked the blood off of the knife and chased after the only one of his victims still alive.**

**It didn't take long for Hyde to catch up to the human. But as he got close enough to pounce on him, he slowed down. He was enjoying this; the hunt. Pure animal instinct had taken over and it thrilled him to the core. He would also take pleasure in drinking every last drop of his prey's blood.**

**Hyde frowned as the human came to a complete stop. That wasn't supposed to happen. Hyde slowed down and the situation suddenly dawned on him. **

_**A trap! This was all a trap!**_

**The cool night air blew the scent of a fellow predator towards him. He knew that scent. Quickly, Hyde turned around just in time to see Damian smiling at him.**

_**I'm such an idiot! I let my thirst control me, and I was led into a stupid trap!**_

"**Hello, Hyde." Damian purred. The vampires behind him began to form a circle around Hyde and their master, preventing any form of escape.**

"**You! I'm getting sick and tired of seeing your stupid face!" Hyde lunged for Damian but was instantly held back by his faithful followers. "Let go of me!" He screamed.**

**At this Damian only laughed. He walked up to Hyde and traced a long scar on the side of Hyde's face. Hyde snapped his teeth at Damian's finger. "Hyde, listen to me. I am your creator, your sire, if you will. From the amount of blood I have given you, you still have free will. But if I gave you just a little more.."**

**Hyde's eyes went wide in shock and dread. "What are you talking about?!"**

**Damian laughed and leaned closer. "You will have to obey my every command."**

**Snarling in fury, Hyde struggled to get loose and rip Damian's limbs off one by one, but his clan held onto him tight. "I don't believe you, you sick freak! I'd never in a million years obey you!"**

"**Well, I was going to offer you a choice but I see your mind is already made." Damian sighed with disappointment. "Very well, then." He bit his wrist and when blood started to drip down, Hyde stopped moving.**

"**Is this how you got so many people to follow you?!" Hyde snapped, trying to concentrate on anything but the sweet, tempting smell of Damian's blood.**

**One of the vampires holding him spoke. "We all follow Master because we want to. It is our choice."**

**But Hyde didn't hear what the vampire said, he didn't want to. He didn't care. He would never serve Damian and his sadistic little ideals, or so he wanted to think. Hyde cried out in agony as he felt his resolve slipping. Why couldn't he resist Damian's blood?! How could he when Damian put his bleeding wrist against his mouth? He knew he'd lost the moment his mouth opened and he grabbed Damian's arm and held it securely in place.**

**His agony turned to pure bliss as he gulped the blood down. All of his nerves felt on fire and he felt alive again. It didn't even compare to human blood. **

**He didn't know if Damian had told the truth, but the taste of his blood made obeying feel worth it. Hyde began to feel dizzy just as his source for blood was pulled away.**

"**Open your eyes, Hyde." Damian's voice ordered.**

**He didn't even remembering closing them, but he did as he was told. Hyde found himself kneeling in front of Damian, with the other vampires standing behind him.**

**They were looking at him with a mix of pity and triumph. He glanced up at Damian to see that he too had an expression of pity on his face. If not for his smug smile, Hyde might have thought he felt truly sorry. Hyde knew better than that, anyway.**

"**Stand up." **

**Hyde had no intention of standing, but as his body stood up without his permission he cursed. "So, you weren't lying after all." He growled.**

"**When have I ever lied to you?" Damian glanced back at the human that had led into this predicament and motioned for him to come over.**

"**Yes sir?" The human asked. Hyde noticed that the human kept eyeing him with complete and utter fear in his eyes.**

**The guy got annoying and so Hyde growled at the human and watched in amusement as he jumped. "Go tell Saki that we have him." Damian ordered.**

"**Saki? What a retarded name. Sounds like food." Hyde remarked.**

**Damian turned back to him. "Follow me. We have much to discuss when we get to headquarters."**

**Hyde gritted his teeth as he could do nothing to stop his body from walking with Damian. He had no idea what this Saki wanted with him, or if there was a way to break Damian's control over him, but he supposed he would find out.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well, this went better than I expected! It turned out not so boring at all! **

**I should have the next chapter up sooner than this one was posted!**

**Reviews are always appreciated!!! **


End file.
